moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellaria Sunrose
Note: This article is under construction, and will be updated by the author when the inspiration and opportunity comes to her. : =Appearance= ---- Truly a demure and soft-spoken character, Bellaria’s presence commanded the prestige of a well-bred noblewoman. The Quel'dorei beauty maintained an excellent posture and a smooth, light gait that lofted the billows of her elegant gowns in rhythm with the soft sway of her hips and hindquarters. Bellaria carried herself with dignity and dutiful forethought, with her shoulders kept in perfect alignment with her back. But this fierce dedication to a proper presentation of herself reached far beyond just her posture. Bellaria, or more formally known as the Countess of Aurore'Danil, could be considered by many as an attractive woman, particularly if they preferred an introverted audience. She had the figure of a lady who relied more so on her intellect and capabilities with magic than her physical strength, with a plush and svelte frame lead by slender bones. Her soft and porcelain skin was always wrapped in the finest and most regal satin and silk, with a form-fitting cut that accentuated the curvature she possessed. Her nobility was further portrayed by just how deftly hand-crafted and intricate her gowns and blouses were. It became clear very quickly that Bellaria's most prized feature was her hair. It was a thick, luscious river of snow-touched hair that resembled the pristine snowdrifts of winter itself. This wintry set of long locks fell to the small of her back in rich, silky-smooth waves that were void of any frizzing or split ends, and were most likely decorated in an assortment of jewels, clasps, strings of crystals and creamy feathers. Her countenance portrayed just how alluring she was for many whom beheld her, with round cheeks and a button nose, accompanied by a wide forehead and pointed chin. Her eyes were akin to that of an owl; exotically large and eternally watchful, and set ablaze by a gentle, azure incandescence. These sapphire jewels rested on a set of high cheek bones, and embraced by naturally long, feathery lashes. Her lips were as soft and full as pink rose petals, more often than not curved upward in a polite and inviting smile. =History= ---- 'The Winter Child' *Time period:The First War (3 L.C.) 'A Simpler Time' *Time period: The First War (3 L.C. - 8 L.C.) 'Taken From Me' * Time period:The Second War: The War of Quel'Thalas (10 L.C.) 'The Wall' * Time period: Construction of the Greymane Wall (13 L.C.) ((Yes, this title is a reference. Kudos to my Pink Floyd fans.)) 'The Farstriders' Defense' *Time period: The Third War: The Farstriders' Defense, The Siege of Silvermoon, and The Betrayal (23 L.C.) 'The Last Stand of Quel'Thalas' *Time period: The Battle on Quel'Danas and the Defilement of the Sunwell (23 L.C.) Through Faith and Steel Unbroken How Could You? 'Burdens Sleep Best in Their Tombs' *Time period: 23 L.C. — The Third War: Aftermath — Ahn'Qiraj War (28 L.C.) Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas